sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Евдокс Книдский
|Изображение = |Ширина = |Описание изображения = |Дата рождения = ок. 408 год до н. э. |Место рождения = Книд |Дата смерти = ок. 355 год до н. э. |Место смерти = Книд |Научная сфера = математик, механик, астроном |Известен как = }} Евдо́кс Кни́дский ( , ; ок. 408 год до н. э. — ок. 355 год до н. э.) — древнегреческий , и . Биография О жизни Евдокса известно немного. Родился в Книде, на юго-западе Малой Азии. Учился медицине, потом математике (у пифагорейца Архита в Италии), затем присоединился к школе Платона в Афинах. Около года провёл в Египте, изучал астрономию в Гелиополе. Позднее Евдокс переселился в город Кизик на Мраморном море, основал там собственную математико-астрономическую школу, читал лекции по философии, астрономии и метеорологии. Около 368 г. до н. э. Евдокс вместе с частью учеников вернулся в Афины. Умер в родном Книде, окружённый славой и почётом. Диоген Лаэртский сообщает, что у Евдокса были три дочери и сын по имени Аристагор . Кроме математики и астрономии, Евдокс занимался врачеванием, философией и музыкой; был известен также как оратор и законовед. Неоднократно упоминается у античных авторов; сочинения самого Евдокса до нас не дошли. Среди его учеников были Каллипп, Менехм и Динострат, научная школа Евдокса сыграла большую роль в развитии античной астрономии и математики. В честь Евдокса названы кратер на Луне и на Марсе. Астрономия thumb|280px||left| Система из четырёх концентрических сфер, использовавшаяся для моделирования движения планет в теории Евдокса. Цифрами обозначены сферы, отвечавшие за суточное вращение небосвода (1), за движение вдоль эклиптики (2), за попятные движения планеты (3 и 4). T — Земля, пунктирная линия изображает эклиптику (экватор второй сферы) Евдокса можно считать создателем античной теоретической астрономии как самостоятельной науки. В Кизике им была построена обсерватория, в которой впервые в Элладе велись систематические наблюдения за небом. Школа Евдокса выпустила первый в Греции звёздный каталог . Евдокс первым решил задачу Платона, предложившего астрономам построить кинематическую модель, в которой видимые движения Солнца, Луны и планет получались бы как результат комбинации равномерных круговых движений. Модель Евдокса состояла из 27 взаимосвязанных сфер, вращающихся вокруг Земли (теория гомоцентрических сфер). Согласие этой модели с наблюдениями было для того времени неплохим; исключением было движение Марса, который неравномерно движется по орбите, далёкой от круговой, и её крайне трудно приблизить равномерным вращением сфер. Теорию Евдокса с математической точки зрения усовершенствовал Каллипп, у которого число сфер возросло до 34. Дальнейшее усовершенствование теории было связано с Аристотелем, который разработал механизм передачи вращения от наружных сфер к внутренним; при этом число сфер возросло до 56. В дальнейшем Гиппарх и Птолемей отказались от теории гомоцентрических сфер в пользу теории эпициклов, которая позволяет более точно смоделировать неравномерность видимого движения небесных тел. Евдокс считал Землю шарообразным телом, ему приписывается одна из первых оценок длины земного меридиана в 400 000 стадиевJames Oliver Thomson. History of ancient geography. Biblo & Tannen Publishers, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1948, ISBN 0-8196-0143-8, p. 116. или примерно 70 000 км. Евдокс пытался определить сравнительную величину небесных тел. Он знал, что Солнце больше Луны, но ошибочно полагал, что отношение их диаметров равно 9:1. Ему же приписывают определение угла между эклиптикой и небесным экватором, то есть, с современной точки зрения, наклона земной оси к плоскости земной орбиты, равного 24°.Andrew Gregory. Eudoxus, Callippus and the Astronomy of the Timaeus, p. 23: «We do not know what value for the inclination of the ecliptic was used by Eudoxus and Callippus, though 24°, 1/15 of a circle, is commonly supposed». Евдоксу приписывают также изобретение горизонтальных солнечных часов. Математика Евдокс получил фундаментальные результаты в различных областях математики. Например, при разработке своей астрономической модели он существенно продвинул сферическую геометрию. Однако особенно большое значение имели созданные им две классические теории. Общая теория отношений Числовые системы древних греков ограничивались натуральными числами и их отношениями (дробями, рациональными числами). Однако ещё пифагорейцы обнаружили, что диагональ квадрата несоизмерима с его стороной, то есть отношение их длин не может быть представлено рациональным числом. Стало понятно, что пифагорейская арифметика должна быть каким-то образом расширена с тем, чтобы включать все результаты измерений. Это и сделал Евдокс. Его теория дошла до нас в изложении Евклида (''Начала'', книга V). В дополнение к числам Евдокс ввёл более широкое понятие ''геометрической величины'', то есть длины отрезка, площади или объёма. С современной точки зрения, число при таком подходе есть отношение двух однородных величин — например, исследуемой и единичного эталона.Именно так определяли общее понятие числа Ньютон и другие математики Нового времени. Этот подход снимает проблему несоизмеримости. По существу, теория отношений Евдокса — это геометрическая модель вещественных чисел. Следует, однако, подчеркнуть, что Евдокс остался верен прежней традиции — он не рассматривал такое отношение как число; из-за этого в «Началах» многие теоремы о свойствах чисел затем заново доказываются для величин . Признание иррациональностей как особого вида чисел произошло много позднее, под влиянием индийских и исламских математических школ. В начале своего построения Евдокс дал аксиоматику для сравнения величин. Все однородные величины сравнимы между собой, и для них определены две операции: отделение части и соединение (взятие кратного). Однородность величин сформулирована в виде аксиомы, известной также как аксиома Архимеда: «Говорят, что величины имеют отношение между собой, если они, взятые кратно, могут превзойти друг друга». Далее Евдокс рассматривает отношения между величинами и определяет для них равенство : Говорят, что величины находятся в том же отношении: первая ко второй и третья к четвёртой, если равнократные первой и третьей одновременно больше, или одновременно равны, или одновременно меньше равнократных второй и четвёртой, каждая каждой при какой бы то ни было кратности, если взять их в соответственном порядке. В переводе на современный математический язык это означает, что отношения a : b и c : d равны, если для любых натуральных m, n выполняется одно из трёх соотношений: * либо ma < nb и mc < nd; * либо ma = nb и mc = nd; * либо ma > nb и mc > nd. Фактически описанное свойство означает, что между a : b и c : d нельзя вставить рациональное число. Далее Евдокс аккуратно выводит свойства отношений: транзитивность, упорядоченность и т. д. Классическая теория Дедекинда для построения вещественных чисел поразительно похожа на изложение Евдокса. Соответствие между ними устанавливается так: пусть заданы две величины Евдокса a, b; дробь m/n отнесём к классу A, если ma > nb, иначе — к классу B. Тогда классы A и B определяют дедекиндово сечение поля рациональных чисел Q. Осталось отождествить отношение по Евдоксу b: a с этим дедекиндовым числом. Отметим, однако, что у Евдокса отсутствует аналог аксиомы непрерывности, и ниоткуда не следует, что всякое сечение Q определяет вещественное число. Метод исчерпывания Это своего рода античный анализ криволинейных фигур. Обоснование этого метода не опирается на актуальные бесконечно малые, но неявно включает понятие предела. Название «метод исчерпывания» предложил в 1647 году Грегуар де Сен-Венсан, в античные времена у метода не было специального названия. Метод заключался в следующем: для нахождения площади (или объёма) некоторой фигуры в эту фигуру вписывалась монотонная последовательность других фигур и доказывалось, что их площади (объёмы) неограниченно приближаются к площади (объёму) искомой фигуры. Затем вычислялся предел последовательности площадей (объёмов), для чего выдвигалась гипотеза, что он равен некоторому A и доказывалось, что обратное приводит к противоречию. Поскольку общей теории пределов не было (греки избегали понятия бесконечности), все эти шаги, включая обоснование единственности предела, повторялись для каждой задачи. В такой форме метод исчерпывания хорошо вписывался в строго дедуктивное построение античной математики, однако имел несколько существенных недостатков. Во-первых, он был исключительно громоздким. Во-вторых, не было никакого общего метода для вычисления предельного значения A; Архимед, например, нередко выводил его из механических соображений или просто интуитивно угадывал. Наконец, этот метод не пригоден для нахождения площадей бесконечных фигур. С помощью метода исчерпывания Евдокс строго доказал ряд уже известных в те годы открытий (площадь круга, объём пирамиды и конуса). Наиболее плодотворным этот метод стал в руках выдающегося последователя Евдокса, Архимеда, который смог его значительно усовершенствовать и виртуозно применял для многих новых открытий. В средние века европейские математики также применяли метод исчерпывания, пока он не был вытеснен сначала более мощным и технологичным методом неделимых, а затем — математическим анализом. См. также * Астрономия Древней Греции * Математика в Древней Греции * История математики Примечания Литература * * * [[Гейберг, Йохан Людвиг (филолог)|''Гейберг И. Л.]] Естествознание и математика в классической древности. М,-Л.: ОНТИ, 1936. * * ''Еремеева А. И., Цицин Ф. А. История астрономии. М.: Изд-во МГУ, 1989. * Житомирский С. В. Античная астрономия и орфизм. М.: Янус-К, 2001. * Житомирский С. В. Планетарная гипотеза Евдокса и древняя мифология // Астрономия древних обществ. М., 2002. C.311-314. * * Лишевский В. П. Первый астроном. Земля и Вселенная, № 5 (1992), стр. 43—44. * * Паннекук А. История астрономии, М.: Наука, 1966. * История математики с древнейших времён до начала XIX столетия (под ред. А. П. Юшкевича), том I, М., Наука, 1972. * Fowler D. H. Eudoxus: Parapegmata and Proportionality. In: Ancient and Medieval trends in the exact sciences. Stanford: CSLI Publications, 2000, p. 33-48. * Goldstein B. R., Bowen A. C. A new view of early Greek astronomy, Isis, 74(273), 1983, p. 330—340. * Knorr W. R. Plato and Eudoxus on the planetary motions. Journal for the History of Astronomy, 21, 1990, p. 313—329. * Mendell H. Reflections on Eudoxus, Callippus and their Curves: Hippopedes and Callippopedes, Centaurus, 40, 1998, p. 177—275. * Riddel R. C. Eudoxan mathematics and the Eudoxan spheres, Archive for History of Exact Sciences, 20, 1979, p. 1-19. * Wright L. The astronomy of Eudoxus: geometry or physics? Stud. Hist. and Phil. Sci., 4, 1973, p. 165—172. * Yavetz I. On the homocentric spheres of Eudoxus, Archive for History of Exact Sciences, 52, 1998, p. 221—278. * Yavetz I. A new role for the hippopede of Eudoxus, Archive for History of Exact Sciences, 56, 2001, p. 69-93. Ссылки * Eudoxus of Cnidus в архиве MacTutor. * C. S. McConnell. Models of Planetary Motion from Antiquity to the Renaissance Категория:Учёные по алфавиту Категория:Древнегреческие математики Категория:Древнегреческие астрономы Категория:Древнегреческие философы Категория:Философы по алфавиту Категория:Философы Древней Греции Категория:Философы IV века до н. э. Категория:Платон Категория:Аристотель